


Guilty Pleasures

by Jjthejetplane



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjthejetplane/pseuds/Jjthejetplane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No matter who I was with I just couldn't stop cheating." An extremely short one shot just to help ease myself back into the writing game. Established Brittana and Pezberry friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasures

No matter who I was with I just couldn't stop cheating. It was a terrible habit, and I use the word habit only because the word addiction sounds a thousand times worse. I'm not sure when I first did it, middle school maybe, when Brittany and I had first met. It started off slow, where I'd do it every once in a while, but now I find myself doing it every chance I get. It's the thrill I suppose, that rush I get every time I get away with it. It's exhilarating, and I've kind have become an expert at it, it's like a game within another. I can only think of one occasion where I've passed up the opportunity to cheat and I regret it to this day. Now, this is not to say that I don't feel guilty, because I do. I feel my heart clench with regret every time her blue eyes met with mine, but I'll never tell her, because I'll never be able to live it down.  
“You know I'm not stupid. I know you're cheating.”  
Caught. The day I wished I'd never have to face is here and it's taken me completely by surprise. So what now? What do I tell her? Not the truth, there's no way she'd trust me ever again.  
“Britt, I can explain.”  
“Save it. Now put everything away, I'll be upstairs.”  
“No Britt, please it can't end like this.”  
“Just stop okay, I'm never playing Monopoly with you again.”  
The words struck me like a slap to the face. How could she do this? I had made a mistake sure, but did it have to be so final? Couldn't we work things out? Yes, yes of course we could, she just needed some time.   
I picked up my phone and scrolled through my contacts, simultaneously packing up the board. Stopping at the name of the only person whom I knew wouldn't turn me down, I let the phone dial.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey Berry, how do you feel about Monopoly?”


End file.
